


Don't Say You Love me, I might Not Say It Back

by SirensLastRites



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensLastRites/pseuds/SirensLastRites
Summary: Elder Maxson has come across vault 111 where the Sole Survivor is sleeping with her child in her arms. A pod is open.  What could this mean for our Sole Survivor? Could this mean something much more is going on and what is coming for her and her child?  Where is the person that was in the pod across from the female Sole Survivor?Sole Survivor finds herself in the future 210 years or so since she and her family were put into this vault.(Suck at summaries.)





	Don't Say You Love me, I might Not Say It Back

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me of the "What ifs." 
> 
> I have yet to find a story like this and I wanted to write it myself. To see how it would go and see if I was any good at writing this style.

LillianRose Raven Victoria's first thought as she woke from her cryo sleep was how cold she was and how her body shook from the cold. The second thought was that she doesn't see the glass panel of the cryopod in front of her face. But the more important one was... Where was her baby boy Shaun? She started to hyperventilate. She sat up too fast and felt her world turn upside down and spin. She put her head between her legs and tried to get herself to somewhat normal. She felt someone stiffen next to her and turned to see a man beside her with a short beard, army style hair cut and jumpsuit with a coat over it. But what she zeroed on was her son wiggling around atop the man's chest. She started to reach over towards them but stopped when she saw the man lean up against the metal headboard as Shaun moved with him. She followed his steel-blue eyes as he kept contact with her own once she looked back up into them. She whimpered as she felt the frozen pain bite her and she curled her arm back into her chest but never taking her eyes off his. There was no evil intent between his eyes or actions.

She looked back down to her son to see him looking back at her with her own dark blue eyes. She smiled at him and watched as he giggled. He was barely a year old when the bombs fell.

“What year is this?” She asked the man and watched how he sat up a bit more and Shaun was now in his lap with his back to the man’s belly and chest. She noticed how raspy her voice was from not being used since that day they were sealed away in the cryo pod. She saw him reach beside him and hand her a can of purified water and she took it and slipped at it.

“The year is 2287.” He says in a slight accented voice that has her wondering where he’s from originally. She shakes her head and looks at him with wide eyes.

“You're telling me 210 years into the future?” She askes him and watches as his own eyes widen slightly before they close and he shakes his head.

“Yes.” He simply says to her and watches as she sits up and runs her fingers through her bangs. She looked back at him and smiled tightly as she worked through her thoughts as she reached out towards her son. She slowly runs her fingers against his baby skin and sighs at the feel of him. She had dreams of him being stolen and her ex husband being murdered right in front of her and her searching for his murder and their sons kidnapper. She stiffen as the man before her came to mind but she couldn't remember his name.

He watches her work through things touching the babies face as she slowly goes stiff at some thought and he lets her work through it as he looks around at the vault he found himself in still. He couldn't believe how careless Vault-tec had been. He feels her eyes on his face and he looks back to see darken blue eyes meet his own.

“I feel as if I know you but I don't. My name's LillianRose Victoria and there in your arms is my son Shaun.” She says in a lilted voice that stirs something deep within him but he ignores it and she tilts her head to the side and watches him.

“Names Elder Arthur Maxson.” He says to her and watches how she sits up straight against the cold of the room and him trying to warm both mother and son and watches how she gives her fingers to the baby to play with as well.

“Well Maxson.” She says and watches how he looks at her more closely to notice she’s still tired even tho she had slept all this time in this vault. She lays back down but keeps her eyes on his own and draws the blanket up over her with her hand back to her son's.

“You should get some more sleep. I'll watch over Shuna while you rest. When you've rested enough and feel able to stand we should get out of this hell hole.” He tells her and watches as she nods and looks to her son with a smile.

“Hey baby boy will you be a good boy for Arthur please?” She smiles as she says this to the little toddler in his arms and he watches as the little eyes meet his mothers that are the same as her own. The baby starts talking in his own language that sets a smile on her face as she curls up under the blankets and falls asleep with her hand in her sons and her arm resting on his thigh.

It's five hours later that she starts to stir awake and stretches her body out like a cat as she slowly comes awake for the second time that day. She opens her eyes to see the steel-blue of Maxson's eyes are still awake. She smiles slightly to him and sits up next to him taking Shaun into her arms and cuddling him and mumbling into his neck making the baby giggle.

“We should get going soon.” He says suddenly to her and watches as she stiffens for a moment then relax. She turns to him and nods to him while noticing for the first time the scar on the side of his face. Wondering how he got that scar. It looked to be painful one at that. She took more notice that he had draped his coat around her and she felt warm flood her but she ignored it in favor of standing up with Shaun wiggling around in her arms. She looked to her son and saw a lot of her ex husband in him. But his eye color was all her. He would be a handsome young man when he finally grew up.

She stands fully and notices she’s still in the blue 111 vault suit but notices she’s got nothing else to change in nor does she have anything else for Shaun to change into so she goes over and picks up the blanket in the corner and makes sure it's clean as can be before wrapping her son up in it. She held him to her chest as she carried the 10mm pistol in her hand that don't hold her son as she followed Maxson out of the room they had been in to see a giant cockroach. Maxson took it out in one hit of his fist and kept leading them and killing anything that got in their way. They came upon a room with a desk and a computer on it with a desk chair behind it and a skeletal remains on the floor of the overseer. She pulled Shaun closer to her body and kept him from seeing the skeletal remains. She watched how Maxson moved the chair closer and sat down and went to work on the computer that was sitting there.

She walked into the armory room and looked around finding bullets and a locked little box with a glass cover that held a gun inside and she smiled. Thinks to herself. “Oh, I'm coming back for you.” she laughs softly under her breath at the find she saw and turns back to Maxson with Shaun asleep on her shoulder so she doesn't have to worry about shielding him of the dead body.

“Figured out how to get us out of this hell hole Maxson?” She asks him in her litled voice that no one can place now and she puts the gun down and leans against the desk. She looks over at the display with the gun in it with a smile as she rubbed her son's back and her eyes met his and he grunted.

“Just reading over a few things that happened in the vault from the overseer's side of things, you can't have too much info on anything.” He told her in his monotone voice as the door opened and he stood back up and watched as she picked up the gun and made sure Shaun was still asleep as they moved out crouched down going through it to the hallway seeing radroaches across from them.

She took aim and shots at one of them and watched it die. For being frozen for over 200 years she still had the training she to shoot well. She looked down after the first ones death to see if it had woken her son but it don't and so she looked back up to see Maxson already killing the last few as she followed picking at the bodies to see if anything they could take with them. She grabbed the radroach meat and they moved on to the area where you came in at of the vault.

“Oh my god. Is everyone dead?” She gasped as she looked at all the remains that were in the room and felt her heart sink to the floor. She had seen death and chaos but to have it this close to her innocent son just made her heart sink. She looked up into the steel-blue eyes of Maxson and she smiled softly and stepped over the remains going to look around for anything to take with them. Grabbing ammo and anything else to use along with a few new 111 vault suits. She went over to where there was this funny looking control panel that had something weird looking next to a button she looked down and spotted a pip boy. She leaned down while making sure Shaun wouldn't fall out of her arms and awkwardly put it on her wrist she felt something prick her skin and she hissed before wiping off the screen as carefully as she could not to move too much to wake the sleeping boy.

She took out what was needed to open the door and covered the boy's ears as best as she could as the alarms went off as the big heavy door opened. She looked back to the man to see him standing to look at the door. She sighed as it finished it's opening and turned to walk back to him to make sure nothing hostile was coming for her as she went. She held her son closer to her as she watched the bridge to the vault go to the other end of the catwalk that would allow them to the elevator back up to the top side. He went first naturaly and she followed other wise she'd went first if she don't have Shaun on her shoulder and looked to the one thing that brought her to this hell hole she had been sleeping in with her son and ex husband for over 200 years.

As the three stepped up onto the elevator. She turned to look at the vault that jump started her into this new world and shook her head feeling her hair drop from it's pinned up hair do and fall around her shoulders and middle back and curl around her face and shoulders. She looked back at Maxson and smiled at him and the elevator took them to the outside world she hadn't seen in over 210 years. She closed her eyes and held her son closer to her as she thought of the home she left behind.

How would her home look like now. Would the door still be standing or blown down by the force of the bomb. Would the windows be broken or somewhat broken. Could she even fix everything to work once again in the home. Could she trust Shaun's crib to hold him now that the bomb fell and if the bed was still even standing. She wouldn't test fate with her son.

As she breathed in she felt a bit of the rad's in the air but nothing too bad and the fresh air did her lungs a great help. She looked at the sky to see it a tinted blue-green look in it as she looked to the trees to see them dead not a single leaf on them. She felt tears fall down her face at all the death and destruction that had been brought to this once beautiful and thriving area. She turned to Sanctuary Hills and her breath caught in her throat seeing all the houses a former shell of what they once were and felt the man come up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“That's where I lived. With my son.” She whispered to him in a sadden tone that left a him to know that she was mourning the once beautiful time she had come from. He understood her pain in some ways. He had seen pictures of what it was once like to live with such green grass, trees with the color of green in the spring and summer then turn to orange, red, yellow in the fall. He had even read about all kinds of animals that had lived before the great bomb fell and he hated the people who did it even more. Would the world still need the Brotherhood of Steel if the bomb never fell? He highly doubt it but it was quite likely they wouldn't have been needed. He would never know and now he had another person to help take care of. He hadn't even told her he’s the leader of a group of soldiers looking for readings of an unknown group that was bring fear and death to this land.

She turned into his arms and buried her face in his chest and he don't know what to do other than to wrap his arms around her.

“I wonder what happened to my family. Oh god my father, mother and siblings.” She let her tears fall but she hated feeling this weak as she said this to him as he wrapped her in his arms and allowed her to be weak. She was a fighter. She don't do weak. Her father was the man who made others fear him and his name. Her father had made her take on her mother's maiden name. Her father was one Vincent Mc Alexander. He had enemy's across all of the US and even across the ocean. Many of whom he had made himself and others he don't even know or how he had gotten them. By making her a Victoria she was well hidden behind that name.

“I wouldn't know Miss Victoria. But hopefully we can find out.” He said to her and watched as she shuddered at the thought of what happened to him, but he watched as she pulled back and looked up into his eyes and leaned forward and kiss his cheek.

“Thank you.” She said in a broken whisper and she turned and left his warm embrace and started down to the once home she had known oh so many years ago. She saw the former Sanctuary Hills in dissray. Homes a former shell of their once beauty. Trees that once stood proud now stood broken and sad. She felt her heart break at the site of her home. She stood there drinking it all in as the sun set in the sky.

As she turned and started for the path to Sanctuary Hills she was in deep thought as she followed the path as if she had walked it a million times before. He watched for any hostiles and kept an eye on mother and child as they walked into the once settlement. He ran his gloved hand through is hair as he looked to see a Mr handy working in a yard that they were getting closer to. He watched as the Mr Handy noticed Lillian and go to her.

“Mum? Is that you. As I live and breath.” The Mr Handy said and Maxson turned and started to wonder around the settlement in thought as she talked with it. He stayed close but not close enough to eavesdrop. He looked around and notice that there were three houses that could be used for scraps, other homes could be somewhat repaired if given the time and he noticed a few Bloat Bugs floating in two of the houses which Lillan and the Mr. Handy took care of and they went back to talking. He walked over to one of the scrap houses and felt his anger spike for a moment.

The destruction the bombs left in Sanctuary Hills made him angry. Just seeing the former homes a shell of once beauty they must have been. He curled his fist and glared at the sky.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading!


End file.
